legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back home as Alex is shown on the couch shaking from Erin's attack) Ian: You okay Alex? Alex: Y-Y-Yeah....I'm f-f-fine. Ian: You sure? Alex: Mhm... Omega: You just seem a bit cold is all. Alex: Y-You think?! Izuku: What is this "Fluffy" that got Erin so mad? Alex: D-D-do not ask…… Jack: You'd be signing a death warrant if you found out. Izuku: Oh. (Miles and Richie walk out) Miles: Hey guys. Jack: Hey. Izuku: Glad to see your feeling better Richie. Richie: Same here. God did being sick suck so hard. Uraraka: How's the Vibranium going? Richie: Well, we got it processed for construction. Omega: So these upgrades are really gonna make Tom and Jack stronger? Miles: Yeah it is! Jack: Awesome! Tom: Anything specific we need to do? Richie: You? No. Jack? Maybe. Jack: Huh? Miles: You depend on one thing Jack. This one canister has enough for Tom and a few other cyborg bodies, meaning there's a lot left for your hand. Jack: And? Miles: Well, either we replace the hand, or you can go all out and replace the entire arm. Jack: Really?! Richie: I mean if you don't want to we can- Jack: Hell yeah I'll do it! Lex: Oh boy. Izuku: Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute Jack! Emily: This is your arm we are talking about. Tenya: That's a very dangerous move to do. Mina: Erin might not like the idea of you having a whole robo arm. Jack: But it's made of Vibranium! Do you know all the things I could do with that? Izuku: Yeah but- Jack: I've already made my choice guys! I'm not changing it! Defenders:..... Shoto: If that's his choice we shouldn't get in his way. Pearl: Wonder how Erin will react to this..? Kyle: Where is she anyway? Sammy: She went to her room, very pissed off. At least Rose is with her. Jack: She's still mad? Omega: Yep. Jack: Jeez. Alex: S-Someone should check on her. Emily: I got it. Kyle: You sure? Emily: Of course I am. She won't be mad with me honey. Kyle: Alright then. Lenny: I'll come too. Emily: Good. Let's go. (Emily and Lenny go to Erin's room) Tom: So... Jack. You sure you want to go though with this? Jack: Of course I am. Miles: You sure? Jack: Yeah. Richie: Well... Then let's go you two. We got a lot of work to do. Ian we're gonna need you. Ian: Right here. (The 5 leave and head over to the operating room) Uraraka: You think Jack will be okay? Scott: He's been through worse. Alex: T-T-True. Sammy: He should be fine guys. It's just an arm. Jessica: Sammy... Don't say that... Zulu: Don't worry guys. Jack will be just fine. Wonder if Erin is okay though? (Over at Erin's room) Emily: Hey Erin how's it- …. Oh... (Erin is seen laying on her bed petting Rose as she's shown holding onto her old teddy bear) Lenny: Erin? Erin: *Sees Emily and Lenny* !! EMILY!? LENNY!? YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?! Rose: Hey Lenny! Check out what Erin gave me! (Rose holds up Erin's teddy bear) Emily: What the heck is that? Erin:.... *Sighs* …. Emily... Lenny... *Gestures to the bear* This... Is Fluffy. My old teddy bear. Emily: Your... Teddy bear? Erin: Yeah. Had it since I was born. Emily: What's so bad about that? Erin: Nothing. I just wanted to keep it hidden was all. Lenny: Why? Erin: I thought people would make fun of it for how long I had it. Emily: What??? Erin: And from what I'm seeing from Alex and Jack looks like I'm right... They recorded me when I fell asleep from that Targhul plant saying "Fluffy". Emily: Oh that's mean. That does explain why Alex was in the state he was in though. Erin: Yeah. Lenny: Well, I don't see anything wrong with it. Erin: You're still a child Lenny. Lenny: Hey! Emily: Listen don't let what they say or do get you. We all have something we don't wanna let go of. Rose: Yeah! I know I'm not gonna let go of this anytime soon! Erin: Really? Rose: You know it! Emily: So you're giving Fluffy to Rose? You sure? Erin: I mean, I've mostly outgrown her by now. Best to pass her down to the next generation right? Lenny: Good point! Emily: That sounds like a good idea Erin. Erin: Thanks guys. Rose: I promise I'll take GOOD care of Fluffy Erin! Erin: *Pets Rose's head* I know you will kiddo. I trust you. Emily: So I think its safe to say your feeling better now? Erin: Yeah. Considering Rose's powers and everything as well. Emily: Well that's good to hear. Erin: So, have Richie and Miles made a breakthrough with the Vibranium? Lenny: Oh they were about to get started before we came in. Erin: Ah so they must be working right now then. Emily: I hope Jack will be okay though. Erin: ?? Why wouldn't he be? Emily: Um... Erin? How would you feel if Jack had a WHOLE arm made of Vibranium? Erin: A... A whole ar- What??? Lenny: Yeah! They're gonna turn his whole arm into a Vibranium one! Erin: HUH?! Emily: Yeah.... Erin: W-Why?! Emily: There was a lot more Vibranium left over and Jack decided he wanted his whole arm made of it. Lenny: Isn't that cool!? Erin: I-Isn't that going a little overboard though?! Emily: I don't think so. Lenny: It's just an arm Erin, what's wrong with that?! Erin: He can't just get his arm replaced all willy-nilly Lenny! He needs a good reason! Lenny: He has a good reason! Erin: And what's that? Lenny: An invincible arm! Erin: Even so, that's.... I really don't know how to feel about this. Emily: It's not like he's giving up his humanity Erin. He'll be alright. Erin: Still, I just hope he doesn't go overboard with it. Lenny: He won't Erin. Trust us. Erin: *Sigh* … Well I'll have to get use to feeling cold metal when Jack holds me. But I'll manage. Now I just hope everything is going okay with him right now (The scene then switches to Ian, Miles and Richie as they prepare to upgrade Jack's arm) Ian: Well Jack, you ready? Jack: Yeah. Richie: Now just remember Jack, this will be swift but it WILL hurt. Miles: You might start bleeding....a little bit. Jack: I think I know the risk guys. Ian: Well....Alright then. (Ian's hand catches fire) Ian: Ready? Jack:....Do it.... (Ian raises his hand and swings it down, slicing Jack's arm from his body and cauterizing the wound as Jack strains himself from screaming out) Ian: Good? Jack: *grunts* Yeah it's okay...! (Ian heals up Jack's wound) Ian: Well then, bring it out boys. (Richie and Miles then hold up Jack's new arm which is seen as a smooth and metallic silver and black limb) Jack: Whoa... Richie: Nice huh? Jack: That is a kick ass arm! Miles: Thanks man! Richie: Didn't actually take long to make considering the material. Jack: Well what're we waiting for? Pop that bad boy on already! Richie: Alright! (Richie takes the arm and brings it over to Jack as he attaches it, causing it to attach to his body with wiring and other tech before Jack then feels the arm fall under his control as he clenches a fist) Miles: Well, how's it feel? Jack: Well I can't feel it specifically, but it looks awesome! Miles: Hell yeah man! Richie: Oh but wait until you see Tom's new body! Tom get out here! (The group looks to see Tom stepping out with a body made entirely out of Vibranium metal) Tom: Jack. Jack: Whoa man! Awesome! Tom: Damn right. I'm bigger and badder then ever! Sweet arm though. Jack: Yeah. Wait till the others see. Tom: You think Erin will approve? Jack: It's not like I'm turning into an Ultron Drone by doing this. I think she'll be fine. Miles: Just try not to crush her with that arm of yours. Jack: I won't man. (Jack gets up as he looks at his arm) Jack: At least now I don't have to worry about breaking it or something. Ian: Yeah man. Jack: Well, I'm gonna go show the others. You wanna come Tom? Tom: Sure! Jack: Awesome! Let's go then! (Back with the other Defenders, Shoto is seen putting a small fire in his hand as Alex tries to warm up) Alex: *Sighs with relief* Thanks so much Shoto. I feel better. Shoto: Just don't agitate anyone like that again. Alex: Didn't plan on it. Jack: Hey guys! (The group sees Jack and Tom appear with they're new looks) Uraraka: Woooooooow! Mina: Guys you look great! Tsuyu: Wow Tom, that stuff did wonders for you. Tom: Yeah, now you got an invincible cyborg on your team. Jack: And a guy with an invincible arm! Izuku: Wow! Even All Might could have trouble breaking that! Jack: Yo where's Erin she's gotta see this! Jack: Where is she anyway? Alex: In her room. Jack: Still?! Izuku: Yeah. Jack: Well, I'll go show her in there then. (Jack goes to to Erin's room before Emily and Lenny leave it) Jack: Huh? Emily: Oh, hey Jack! Jack: Hey Emily, Lenny. *Shows his arm* Check it out. Lenny: Whooooooa! SO COOL!! Emily: Wow! Can I feel it? Kyle: Emily! Emily: It's just a metal arm Kyle, calm down! Kyle: Fine. Jack: Go on. Emily: *Starts to feel the arm* Woooow. Its so hard and cold, yet it feels so strong. Sooo strong. Jack: Uhhh.....yeah. Lenny: Really? Let me see! (Lenny reaches down and touches Jack's arm) Lenny: Whoa man that's cold! But so cool at the same time! Jack: Thanks man! Lenny: This is amazing! Now we got another cyborg on our team! Jack: Well, I'm not a real cyborg you know. Lenny: Yeah I know. Emily: Still, that's so cool. Jack: Thanks! Now then, I gotta go show Erin. See ya later! Lenny: Bye! (Jack walks into Erin's room as Emily and Lenny walk off) Jack: Hey Erin! Erin: Jack? (Erin sees Jack's new arm) Erin: Whoa! Jack: I know right?! It's awesome! Rose: Is that your new arm? Jack: Yeah! *sees Fluffy* What the??? Rose: Oh you like it? Erin gave this to me! Jack:... So that's- Erin: Shut up! Jack: Oh I see. That's cute! Rose: Thanks! Erin: Oh my god.... Jack: So Erin, what do you think? (Erin gets up and goes to Jack. She looks at his new arm) Erin: Soooo this is your new arm? Jack: Yeah. Do you like it? (Erin puts her hand on Jack's arm) Erin: Kinda cold. Jack: Don't you like cold though? Erin: Why? Just cause I'm an ice girl? Jack: *Shrugs* Maybe. Erin:.... *Feels the arm a bit more* Jack: Um... Erin? (Erin suddenly starts to hug his arm and gets closer to Jack) Jack: Erin?? Erin: I love you Jack. Jack: Umm...Love you too? Is something wrong? Erin: No it's okay... Jack: You sure? Erin: It's just....I think you're taking the hand thing a bit too much. Jack: What?? Nooo. Erin: I just... Want to make sure you are happy with how you are, and that you don't need to add power machine bits to make be a hero or a great person. Jack: I don't think that at all! I just figured a total upgrade was better than just the hand! Erin: But don't you think others will make fun of you for it? Jack: What, like Lex? Erin: Yeah, doesn't he call you names? Jack: I mean yeah, but they're all too weird to be for jokes. Erin: Huh? Jack: He's mentioned quite a few other cyborg heroes apparently from other Universes. Erin: What?? How?! Jack: I don't know. But what weirds me out...was how he wasn't stopped by my Time Stop during my fight with Ultron. Erin: Wait you stopped time?? And Lex wasn't effected?? Jack: Yeah... That guy is a mystery wrapped in crazy sauce. Erin: But the names! Were they anyone in specific? Someone we knew? Jack: No. He said they were all people he's "spied" on from other Universes. Erin: What??? How could he spy on other Universes like that? Jack: Like I said, I don't know. Those names were more than jokes. Erin: Jeez... Jack: Yeah. ???: Did I hear my name just now? (The two look to find Lex in front of the door) Erin: AHH!! Jack: LEX?! Lex: In the flesh guys. Jack: H-How did you- Lex: Do you really need to ask Jax? Jack: Oh my god... Erin: Is that one of the names he called you? Lex: Oh there's plenty more Erin. Jack: Oh man.... Lex: So, why did I hear my name in here? Erin: Uhh, no reason. Lex: You sure? Jack: Yes Lex. Lex: Okay then. (Erin and Jack blink, causing Lex to vanish) Erin: Huh, wha-? Jack: I told you! Erin: Okay, now his powers are REALLY weirding me out! (Erin then hears Rose whimpering) Erin: Rose?? You okay?? Rose: *Hugging Fluffy* That scared me.. Erin: Its okay Rose. Jack: Wait, did you see that too? Rose: He....He just popped out of existence right in front of us. W-Why??? Erin: I don't know Rosie, but you don't have to worry about that right now. Besides, you got Fluffy to protect you. Rose: I know... Jack: I know he's our friend and all....But now he's just starting to get creepy now. Erin Well, we probably shouldn't snoop on him. He's our friend still after all. Jack: Yeah I guess.... (Jack feels Erin as she starts hugging his other arm) Erin: Don't worry sweetie, we'll figure it out eventually. Jack: Yeah. We will. (Jack wraps both his arms around Erin as he hugs her.) Rose: Awww. Jack: You gonna be okay Erin? Erin: Yeah, of course I will. Jack: Well, okay. (The two sit on the bed next to Rose) Erin: This is nice. Me with two of my most favorite people. (Erin wraps an arm around Jack and the other around Rose) Rose: *Snuggles up to Erin* This is nice. Jack: Yeah. It sure is. (Erin then starts yawning) Jack: Hm? Erin: Nothing. Just tired. Jack: Oh, yeah. *yawns* Same here. Rose: Me too. Erin: You guys feel like sharing a bed? Jack: Sure. Rose: Why not? Erin: Well alright then. Let's do it. (The three then lay down on the bed as they prepare to go to bed) Rose: Goodnight Erin! Erin: *Pulls Rose up to her* Goodnight Rose. *To Jack* Goodnight Jack. Jack: Goodnight Erin. (Erin and Jack share a quick before they all snuggle up together falling asleep) ???: Hmm... (Lex is then seen outside the door listening in) Lex: Weird? I don't think I'm that weird....Am I? (Lex looks down to find a feint red glow in his chest) Lex: Well, it doesn't bother me. I've been called way worse in the past. (Lex looks at the door before walking away, leaving the three to sleep in peace) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts